The first meeting with the Baskervilles
by X-Breakgirl
Summary: Diese Geschichte spielt zu der Zeit, als Xerxes Break gerade erst Mitglied bei Pandora geworden ist. Und bevor er seinen Vertrag mit Mad Hatter geschlossen hat.


Break liegt unter einem Baum, ist eingeschlafen. In seinem Traum befindet er sich wieder in seiner Vergangenheit, ist mit Sinclair Ojou-sama zusammen. Auf einem weiten Feld voller Blumen, das kleine Mädchen ist eifrig am pflücken. Plötzlich breitet sich hinter ihr eine Finsternis aus, verschlingt sie. "Ojou-sama!"

Mit einem Ruck schreckt er auf, reibt sich über das Gesicht. Unter seinen Fingern spürt er den Verband, der noch immer sein linkes Auge bedeckt.

"Onii-san?" Sharon kniet neben ihm, für einen Moment verwechselt er sie, legt seine Arme um sie und drückt sie an sich. "Ihr seid in Sicherheit."

"Xarx-niii, das tut weh." Sharon versucht, sich aus seinem festen Griff zu befreien. Als er hört, wie sie ihn nennt, lässt er sie schnell los. "Tut mir leid, ich..."

"Xerxes, hier bist du." Reim biegt um die Ecke, bleibt vor ihm stehen. "Komm mit, wir fahren ins Pandora Hauptquartier. Dir wurden dort jetzt eigene Räume zugewiesen und du brauchst Uniformen."

"In Ordnung." Break lässt sich von ihm auf die Füße ziehen. "Ich will nur noch etwas holen."

Auf dem Weg zu seinem Zimmer kommt ihnen Shelly entgegen. "Ich habe dich gesucht, Sharon. Komm zu mir."

"Nein." Sharon klammert sich an Breaks Arm. "Ich will bei Xarx-niii bleiben."

"Sharon." Mit einem warmen Lächeln beugt er sich vor, streicht ihr über den Kopf. "Würdest du in die Stadt fahren und mir neue Bonbons kaufen? Ich habe keine mehr."

"Onii-san!" Sharon strahlt ihn an, nickt eifrig. Dann läuft sie zu ihrer Mutter.

In seinem Zimmer geht Break zum Schrank, öffnet ihn und greift nach dem Stock. Vor einer Woche, als er offiziell Mitglied bei Pandora geworden war, hatte er ihn von Shelly bekommen.

Auf der Fahrt zum Hauptquartier blickt Break schweigend aus dem Fenster, bis Reim beginnt zu sprechen. "Ich wollte es dir eigentlich nicht erzählen, aber du wirst es sowieso erfahren. In der Stadt sind mehrere Morde geschehen, es scheint das Werk eines illegalen Contractors zu sein. Pandora hat Leute ausgeschickt, um ihn zu suchen. Aber in der vergangenen Nacht sind sie getötet worden."

"Ein Illegaler Contractor?" Break dreht den Kopf, schaut Reim an.

T"Das ist jemand, der einen Vertrag mit einem Chain schließt, aber nicht zu Pandora gehört." Reim schiebt seine Brille hoch. "Pandora hat jetzt alle verfügbaren Leute ausgeschickt, um die Stadt zu durchsuchen. So, wir sind da." Er öffnet die Tür, lässt Break aussteigen, dann folgt er ihm.

Break geht ein paar Schritte, dann bleibt er stehen, blickt an dem Gebäude hoch. Reim tritt neben ihn. "Gehen wir rein." Er geht voraus, streckt die Hand nach den Türen aus, als sie von der anderen Seite aufgestoßen werden. Ein kleines Mädchen kommt herausgestürmt, prallt gegen Reim und stolpert zur Seite. Break hält sie fest, verhindert, dass sie stürzt. "Sei vorsichtig."

"D-danke." Die Kleine schaut schüchtern zu ihm auf. Er lässt sich vor ihr auf die Knie sinken, holt seine Bonbonschachtel hervor und hält sie ihr hin. "Magst du?"

Als sie zögernd danach greift, kommt ein Junge angerannt, schägt Breaks Hand weg und schiebt das Mädchen hinter sich. "Lass meine Schwester in Ruhe!"

Ehe Break etwas sagen kann, hat er das Mädchen an der Hand genommen und läuft mit ihr davon.

"Das sind Oz und Ada Bezarius." Reim hilft Break, die verstreuten Bonbons zurück in die Dose zu sammeln. "Dann ist Oscar-sama wohl hier. Duke Zai würde seine Kinder nicht hierher bringen."

Zum zweiten Mal greift Reim nach den Türen und wieder werden sie von innen geöffnet. Diesmal kommt Oscar heraus. "Ah, Reim. Ich habe von Duke Barma gehört, dass du ihn heute hierher bringen wolltest. Da habe ich mir gedacht, auch zu kommen und ihn kennenzulernen." Er geht auf Break zu, legt ihm einen Arm um die Schultern. "Also, Xerxes Break. Willkommen bei Pandora."

"Oscar-sama." Reim blickt auf den Jungen mit schwarzen Haaren, der sich ängstlich an Oscars Bein klammert.

"Das ist Gilbert, er wurde auf unserem Anwesen gefunden", erklärt Oscar. "Genau wie du, Xerxes, lag er vor dem Tor zum Abyss.".

"_Gilbert."_ Break erinnert sich daran, wie er den kleinen Vincent vor einer Weile getroffen hat und er ihm von seinem Bruder erzählt hatte.

"Nebenbei, Oz und Ada sind vor ein paar Minuten in diese Richtung gelaufen." Reim zeigt nach rechts.

"Dann werde ich die beiden mal einfangen und dann fahren wir heim." Oscar verabschiedet sich.

Im Gebäude führt Reim Break eine Treppe hoch und dann einen Gang entlang bis zu einer Tür. "Dieser Raum steht dir zur Verfügung, wenn du hier zu tun hast."

Break öffnet die Tür, schaut sich um. Dann geht er zum Schrank, nimmt eine der Uniformen heraus. "Sie sind zu groß, Reim-san."

Reim seufzt. "Das habe ich mir schon gedacht. Na gut, gehen wir jetzt zu Duke Barma."

Reim führt ihn über eine andere Treppe nach unten. "Hier liegen die Räume für die Dukes der vier großen Häuser." Vor einer Doppeltür bleibt er stehen, klopft an. Dann betreten sie das Zimmer.

Reim bleibt zwei Schritte vor dem Schreibtisch stehen, auf dem sich Unterlagen stapeln. "Rufus-sama, die Uniformen für Xerxes Break sind zu groß. Wir werden wohl für ihn neue anfertigen lassen müssen."

"Du kannst dich darum kümmern, das gehört doch zu deinen Aufgaben." Rufus lässt den Bericht sinken, den er gerade liest. "Ist er das?" Er steht auf, umrundet den Schreibtisch und geht auf Break zu. "Ganz Pandora hat darüber gesprochen, wie und wo du gefunden wurdest. Ziemlich merkwürdig, diese Sache."

Break erwidert seinen Blick schweigend, nach einigen Minuten kehrt Rufus zu seinem Stuhl zurück. "Ach, Reim. Diese Unterlagen, die du mir gebracht hast, enthalten eine Menge Informationen über diesen illegalen Contractor vor 50 Jahren. Der Einzige, den Pandora nicht in Gewahrsam nehmen konnte. Über ein Jahr lang hat er sein Unwesen getrieben. Dann ist er verschwunden, wahrscheinlich war seine Zeit abgelaufen und er wurde ins Abyss gezogen."

"Reim-san." Break hat sich zur Tür gedreht. "Ich werde jetzt zurückfahren zum Rainsworth-Anwesen."

"Warte, Xerxes." Reim folgt ihm aus dem Raum. Kaum ist die Tür hinter ihm zugefallen, greift Rufus wieder nach dem Bericht, den er bei ihrem Eintreten gelesen hatte. "Kevin Regnard, der rotäugige Geist. Auch dieser Xerxes Break hat rote Augen. Und er wurde vor den Toren zum Abyss gefunden. Kann das sein, ist er vielleicht..."

Die Sonne geht bereits unter, als sie das Gebäude verlassen. Reim steigt hinter Break in die Kutsche. "Ich werde dich zum Rainsworth-Anwesen bringen und dann weiterfahren zum Haus der Familie Barma."

Wieder schaut Break schweigend aus dem Fenster, während sie durch die Stadt fahren. Dann plötzlich, springt Break ohne Vorwarnung aus der fahrenden Kutsche.

"Xerxes!"

"Bleib hier, Reim-san", ruft Break über die Schulter, während er in eine schmale Seitengasse läuft.

"Anhalten!", befiehlt Reim dem Fahrer, dann folgt er ihm.

Break ist bereits ein gutes Stück in die Gasse hineingelaufen. Als er vor sich etwas sieht, ein weteres totes Mitglied von Pandora. Neben dem Mann kniet er sich hin, untersucht ihn schnell. "Diese Wunde stammt von einem Schwert." Er steht wieder auf, zieht sein Schwert und geht langsam weiter, schaut sich aufmerksam um. Vor ihm macht die Gasse eine Biegung, von dort hört er ein Geräusch, wie das Brüllen eines Tieres.

Mit dem Rücken zu ihm, steht dort eine Frau, an ihrer Seite ein Geschöpf, das Ähnlichkeit mit einem Löwen hat. Wenige Schritte neben ihr steht ein Mann, der beinahe doppelt so groß ist wie die Frau. Er hält ein gewaltiges Schwert in der Hand. Und beide tragen rote Roben.

Vorsichtig, mit leisen Schritten schlecht Break nä der Chain den Kopf hebt und in seine Richtung wendet.

"Sieh mal, Leon, da ist Futter für dich." Lotti legt ihrem Chain die Hand auf den Kopf. Das Biest stößt ein weiteres Brüllen aus, stößt sich ab. Mit einem schnellen Sprung zur Seite kann Break ausweichen. Dann fallen Schüsse, Leon jault auf.

"Lottii-san." Fang geht auf Break zu. "Überlass ihn hier mir. Kümmere du dich um den von Pandora da vorn."

"Was?" Break wirft einen Blick über die Schulter, sieht Reim. Mit einer Pistole in der Hand. "Verschwinde, Reim-san!", brüllt er, dann muss er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder nach vorn richten. Fang stürmt heran, mit erhobenem Schwert. In letzter Sekunde kann Break den Schlag abwehren.

"Nicht schlecht." Fang holt zu einem weiteren Schlag aus.

Schließlich, nach einem kurzen heftigen Kampf, gelingt es Break, ihm sein Schwert aus der Hand zu schlagen.

Ohne ihn weiter zu beachten, läuft Break zurück um die Biegung. Zu seinem Entsetzen sieht er seinen Freund am Boden liegen. Über ihm steht Leon, hat eine Pfote auf seine Brust gesetzt.

"Reim-san!" Break beschleunigt seine Schritte noch, stürzt auf Lotti zu. Bei seinem Schrei dreht sie sich um, zielt mit Reims Pistole auf ihn. Der Schuss verfehlt ihn knapp. Dann ist er neben ihr, packt ihren Arm und hält ihr sein Schwert an den Hals. "Ruf deinen Chain zurück!", verlangt er.

"Du verdammter...!" Lotti knirscht mit den Zähnen. "Leon!" Der Chain gehorcht, entfernt sich von Reim.

"Xerxes." Reim hat sich aufgesetzt, tastet auf dem Boden nach seiner Brille. Als er sie gefunden und aufgesetzt hat, steht er auf. "Das sind Baskervilles. Wir müssen uns zurückziehen, wir können den Chain nicht besiegen."

"Reim-san." Break dreht sich mit Lotti halb herum, bis er Reim ansehen kann. "Wenn ich diese Miss loslasse, wird sie gleich wieder ihren Chain auf uns hetzen. Geh, und nimm die hier mit." Mit dem Fuß kickt er die Pistole zu ihm hinüber.

Reim hebt sie auf, eilt davon. Break folgt ihm mit seinem Blick, so bemerkt er nicht, was hinter ihm geschieht. Plötzlich spürt er einen scharfen Schmerz in seinem Rücken. Dann packt eine Hand seinen Arm und zieht sein Schwert von Lottis Hals weg. Instinktiv führt Break einen Schwerthieb, aber Fang pariert.

"_Das ist nicht gut." _Break weicht zurück, bis er mit dem Rücken an eine Hauswand stößt. _"Wenn ich noch beide Augen hätte, wäre es ihm nicht gelungen, mich zu verwunden. Ich muss mich erst darauf einstellen, mit nur einem Auge zu kämpfen."_

"Was sollen wir mit ihm tun, Lotti-san?" Fang hat sein Schwert auf den Boden gestemmt. "Er trägt keine Uniform von Pandora, er gehört nicht dazu."

"Aber er war mit einem von denen zusammen", erwidert Lotti. "Und wegen ihm ist uns der Kerl entkommen. Jetzt wird er bestimmt Verstärkung rufen. Lass uns diese Sache hier schnell beenden." Sie legt ihrem Chain die Hand auf den Kopf.

Leon macht einen Schritt auf Break zu, dann stößt er ein Knurren aus und hebt den Kopf. Auch Lotti und Fang schauen nach oben. Über ihnen am Himmel schweben eine Horde fliegender Chains heran.

"Sie sind schon da. Wir müssen jetzt sofort gehen, Lotti-san."

Lotti zieht einen Schmollmund. "Wo es gerade so interessant war." Sie schwingt sich auf Leons Rücken, reitet auf ihm davon.

Fang bleibt noch kurz stehen. "Du kämpfst gut, aber du wirkst auch etwas unausgeglichen", sagt er zu Break, dann läuft er in die gleiche Richtung wie Lotti

"Xerxes!" Gefolgt von einer Gruppe Leute von Pandora, kommt Reim angelaufen. Break ist mittlerweile auf die Knie gesunken, auf dem Boden hat sich Blut gesammelt. "Du bist verletzt. Du musst sofort ins Hauptquartier gebracht und versorgt werden."

"Nein." Break schüttelt energisch den Kopf. "Bring mich zu Shelly-sama."

"Aber das Hauptquartier liegt näher", wiederspricht Reim. "Du solltest wirklich..."

"ich werde mich nicht im Hauptquartier behandeln lassen", unterbricht Break ihn. "Bring mich heim."

Als die Kutsche vor dem Rainsworth-Anwesen hält, hat Break das Bewusstsein verloren. Er kommt wieder zu sich, als ihm sein Gewand ausgezogen wird. Dann spürt er, wie die Knöpfe seines Hemdes geöffnet werden. "Nein!" Erschrocken setzt er sich auf, schlägt die Hand weg und rafft das bereits halb offene Hemd zusammen.

"Lass den Unsinn, Xerxes. Du musst das ausziehen, sonst kann ich deine Wunde nicht verbinden." Reim beugt sich vor, packt sein Handgelenk. Obwohl Break sich wehrt, gelingt es Reim, seine Hand zur Seite zu schieben. Das Hemd, dass er immer noch umklammert, reißt auf und gibt den Blick auf seine Brust frei.

Break hört, wie Reim aufkeucht und dreht den Kopf zur Seite. Seine Haare, die er über seinem linken Auge hat wachsen lassen, verbergen sein Gesicht vor Reim.

"Xerxes, du...du bist..."

"Ja, ich bin ein illegaler Contractor", beendet Break den Satz.

"Aber...dein Siegel ist ausgefüllt." Reim nimmt seine Brille ab, beginnt sie zu putzen. "Also musst du in den Abyss gezogen worden sein. Aber irgendwie bist du wieder herausgekommen...Hast du dort drin dein Auge verloren?"

"Was spielt das für eine Rolle? Geh, ruf die Leute von Pandora und sag ihnen, was ich bin. Das ist doch deine Pflicht, nicht wahr?"

"Du bist ein Idiot, Xerxes." Reim hat seine Brille wieder aufgesetzt. "Denkst du wirklich, dass ich das tun werde?"

Überrascht blickt Break ihn an. "Reim-san..."

"Sei still und hör zu. Was auch immer in der Vergangenheit geschehen ist und was du getan hast, liegt jetzt hinter dir. Und jetzt zieh endlich dein Hemd aus und lass mich dir helfen."

Später, als Reim gegangen ist, liegt Break in seinem Bett und denkt daran, was er ihm zum Abschied gesagt hatte. "_Gib in Zukunft besser auf dich acht, dass du nicht wieder so schlimm verletzt wirst. Wenn doch, kann ich vielleicht nicht verhindern, dass man dich im Hauptquartier behandelt und herausfindet, was du verstecken willst."_

"Danke, Reim-san." Break blickt aus dem Fenster zu dem Mond, der hell am Himmel leuchtet. "Ich werde trainieren und lernen, bessser zu kämpfen, als ich es mit zwei Augen gekonnt hätte. Und ich muss möglichst bald einen Vertrag mit einem starken Chain schließen. Dass ich vorbereitet bin, wenn ich wieder auf die Baskervilles treffe."

Zwei Wochen später schließt Break den Vertrag mit dem Chain Mad Hatter.


End file.
